


Don't Let Go

by loulou76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really a larry girl, but I do have a soft spot for a bit of lilo!  Hope you enjoy!</p><p>(NB - disclaimer - this is all fiction.  I do not know/own the characters)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really a larry girl, but I do have a soft spot for a bit of lilo! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (NB - disclaimer - this is all fiction. I do not know/own the characters)

Chapter one 

LOUIS’ POV

Louis heaved his enormous suitcase round the last corner and stopped outside the door with 25B marked on the front. He got out his shiny new key and opened up. Cautiously he peered into the hallway.

“Hello?” he called out, hoping his mysterious new flatmate would be home, but heard nothing. He continued into the flat, making as much noise as he could (which wasn’t difficult for him, if he’s being honest with himself) just in case his flatmate was inside somewhere. 

When his mobile started ringing, horribly loudly, it startled him and he jumped. Chuckling at himself, he fished it out of the pocket of his tatty grey sweat shorts. 

“Hazza!” Louis greeted his mate happily, “I’m at the flat – no sign of your mate though.”

“Lou – sorry, I meant to text earlier but Liam’s caught up at work so he won’t be home until about 7. He’s gutted he couldn’t be there to welcome you in.” Louis could hear Harry’s worry though his voice. It was Harry, Louis best mate from Uni, who had suggested Louis as a potential flatmate for Liam when Louis decided to move to take up his first teaching job. Harry and Liam owned and ran the local gym together.

“I’m a big boy Haz, I’ll settle myself in fine.” Louis smiled, this ‘Liam’ seemed to be a nice guy, Harry was always raving about him. 

As he half listened to Harry ramble on about something that had to do with discounted shoes, Louis surveyed his new home. It was average sized, a nice lounge/diner opening up to a small kitchen. There were three doors leading off the hall which he guessed were the two bedrooms and bathroom. It was very, very tidy – something Louis feared wouldn’t last long.

“Um, Haz?” Louis interrupted, “this Liam … he won’t get cross with me for being too messy will he?”

Harry laughed, “He’s pretty chill Lou, don’t worry. I’ve got to go now, ring me later yeah?”

Louis pocketed his phone and set about finding his bedroom. He would just have to curb his curiosity about Liam and try not to be messy, well not too messy at least.

*

Louis was lounging on the extremely comfy blue sofa in front of a Friends repeat, enjoying his dinner of coco pops when he heard a key in the door. OK, he thought, it’s not too messy (yet) – remember not to scare him off by being too loud.

He looked over the back of the sofa and felt his smile freeze in place when he saw the man walking towards him, smiling. He was, well – he was fit. Oh no, I’m screwed. Louis tried not to appear flustered, stood up and held out his hand. 

“Hi, you must be Liam”, he grinned and felt his hand tingle and knees almost buckle when Liam gripped his hand. Such a firm, strong grip. Such muscles … OK get a grip Tommo.

 

“Hi, yes I’m Liam, I’m so, so sorry I wasn’t here to welcome you in. I hope you found your room OK? Do you need any help unpacking? And dinner – oh no, please don’t tell me that cereal was your dinner?”

“Um, that’s a lot of questions Liam!” Louis laughed, feeling more at ease now Liam had spoken and he was proving himself to be more like an overgrown puppy than the male model he had first appeared. 

Liam sat down on the matching armchair and laughed. Louis sighed internally at the way his eyes crinkled and how lovely his lips were.

“Sorry for all the questions, I’m just excited to meet you. How about I cook us some dinner and then I can help you finish unpacking?” Liam’s big, earnest brown eyes locked with Louis’ blue ones.

“Sure … although I haven’t really started unpacking …” Louis trailed off sheepishly, regretting being so lazy now he was faced with Mr Enthusiastic.

*

After a lovely dinner and a relaxing cuppa watching TV, Louis retreated to his room, assuring Liam he didn’t need any help. Immediately, he whipped his phone out and dialled.

“Hazzzzz” Louis groaned, “why didn’t you tell me he was fit? How can I relax now?”

Harry was full on laughing down the phone, which – was just rude. 

“Lou, he’s a good guy, just get to know him. And yes, he’s fit but so are you. Just relax and be yourself. I’m having dinner with Niall so I’ve got to go …”

And with that he was gone, probably to have a good laugh with his boyfriend at Louis’ expense. Great. A timid knock on his bedroom door was followed by Liam clearing his throat. 

“Er, Louis? Do you have any breakfast requests, for before you start work in the morning?”

Oh yes, thought Louis, my new job. He had tried to avoid thinking about that, lest the near constant butterflies came back. He opened the door, grimacing.

“Liam – thanks for thinking of me, but I doubt I’ll be able to eat in the morning. I’m so nervous.”

“Oh no.” Liam looked so genuinely gutted for Louis that he started to feel bad for sharing his nerves. “You’ll be great, I’m sure. Just be confident so the kids don’t’ think they can take advantage of you.”

“Just like I used to do to my teachers then?” Louis groaned, “this is my punishment for being such a prick at school – now I’m the teacher dealing with the little knobheads like me.”

Liam laughed, as if Louis was the funniest person he’d ever met. “You are dramatic, it’s funny. Come and have a beer with me and we’ll talk about something else.”

That wasn’t such a bad idea, so Louis followed, trying to focus on how nice and kind Liam was – not on what he would look like without any clothes on.  
 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

LIAM POV

Liam trudged home after work, his shoulders aching from the heavy gym bag he was carrying plus the many Tesco bags. He was almost dreading going home, if he was honest with himself. How he had got through the last week, he had no idea. Louis – he was just perfect. Perfectly handsome, perfectly funny, perfectly kind – and well and truly out of Liam’s league.

If only Louis had any flaws, Liam pondered. But even the things that would normally annoy Liam, like the mess Louis seemed to create out of nowhere, and the fact that he managed to set the smoke alarm off making beans on toast – they all just made Liam fall for him even more. He was like the sun – he shone so bright with his soft hair, stunning blue eyes and amazingly compact, curvy body.

“Liam!” Liam turned at the sound of his name and smiled as he saw his mate Zayn running towards him. “Wait up mate!” Zayn was out of breath by the time he caught up with Liam, but he wasn’t in the mood to berate him for smoking, not today.

“Hey, that was good timing, were you on your way to see me?” Liam passed a couple of the supermarket bags over to Zayn, gratefully.

“Yep, thought we could watch the footie together and I can meet your new flatmate.” Zayn shot a sideways glance and Liam. “You’ve been very cagey about him – what are you hiding?”

“Nothing.” Liam knew he was blushing, he could feel himself getting hotter and hotter.

“Ha! Mate you are red like a tomato! What is it? Do you fancy him?”

“Err, n-no, it’s not that.” Liam sounded so lame, even to his own ears. “Look Zayn, just don’t say anything about it OK, I’ve got everything under control.”

“If you say so.” Zayn was trying but couldn’t hide the smirk on his face. Liam sighed. 

*

As they entered his flat, Liam stepped over all the discarded shoes in the hall and moved into the lounge.

“Woah – what is all this stuff everywhere? Liam?” Zayn looked totally perplexed, what had happened to his friends’ neat flat?

“Oh, that’s just Louis.” Liam smiled. “He’s not great at picking up after himself, but I don’t mind. It makes the flat more homely, don’t you think?”

Zayn swept a pile of newspapers and magazines off the armchair and sat down, raising an eyebrow at Liam. “Boy, you’ve got it soooo bad mate!”

“OK, no need to look so gleeful about it.” Liam couldn’t help but be a bit snappy – he didn’t need constantly reminding of how he’d never be good enough for someone like Louis, ok?

“Hey, I’m only teasing you Li.” Zayn’s tone softened and he stood up, holding his arms open “come here, yeah? Why are you so glum about this? A crush is fun, isn’t it?”

Liam let himself be hugged by Zayn, his cuddles always comforted Liam, no matter what. “It’s become a bit more than a crush, and there’s nothing fun about wanting what you can’t have.”

The sound of the front door closing made Liam tense up, so Zayn hugged him more firmly. A slight, feathery haired man bounced into the room, wearing a blue shirt and black tight trousers rolled up to reveal tiny ankles. He threw his messenger bag down on the floor and turned to where they were standing, by the kitchen. Abruptly, the smile on his face fell.

“Oh, oh … sorry … I’ve interrupted something.” he stammered, backing away.

Liam untangled himself from Zayn and turned “no, Lou, it’s fine – come and meet Zayn, please?” 

Louis smiled, but even Zayn could tell it was fake (wasn’t this guy supposed to be a drama teacher?) and held a hand out for Zayn.

“Hey, good to meet you Louis, gonna watch the footie with us tonight?” 

“Oh I-I can’t … I’m going to see … see a mate. Sorry.” Louis stumbled in his haste to get away and into his bedroom.

Liam’s eyebrows furrowed. “That’s weird – he’s usually the life and soul of the party, he lights up every room he enters.”

“Steady on Li, maybe he’s just tired? Or maybe – he could be jealous when he saw us hugging?” Zayn suggested.

Liam scoffed, “hardly, he must have just had a hard day – it’s tough starting a new job. I’ll take him a beer, you make yourself comfortable.”

Liam shuffled down the hall to Louis’ firmly closed bedroom door and knocked, cursing himself for feeling so awkward. The door opened and Liam thought he was going to faint. Louis was shirtless - shirtless – and Liam could see, see his toned torso, his tattoos, his smattering of chest hair and the hair leading down … snap out of it Payne, Liam forced his eyes up and handed a bemused looking Louis the beer.

“T-t-thought you could do with this?” he stammered.

“Yeah, thanks so much, sorry if I was a bit off when I came in. Can I stay and watch the match with you two? If I’m going to be in the way then I can stay in my room – I don’t want to be a third wheel?” Louis tried to laugh but it sounded hollow, even to his own ears.

“Why would you be in the way? This is your flat? A third wheel? Oh… oh … no – Zayn – no – he’s just a mate, like a brother really.” 

Was Liam imagining things or did Louis seem relieved? It was difficult to tell, so many emotions crossed his features seemingly all at once. No, why on earth would he care? Liam scolded himself. He pasted on a bright smile “definitely join us, Lou, and I’ll call for a pizza – your favourite toppings and everything.”

Louis blushed prettily “you’re too good to me Payno – thanks. I’ll just grab a quick shower, ok?”

Liam really didn’t want to start thinking about Louis in the shower, the water droplets running down his chest towards … no stop it, just go, go quickly, he chastised himself, smiled thinly at Louis, nodded and went back to the lounge. How was he going to manage tonight, with Louis all damp from the shower and sleepy on the sofa? He would just have to drink, drink a lot and hope that distracted him. That was his plan.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three.

The POV is going to flip around in this chapter, but I’ve made it clear (I hope) when this happens. 

LOUIS POV

Louis could have kicked himself really. How did he lose his chill so quickly when he saw Zayn? And great, Liam had confirmed they were mates but really? Zayn was stunning – why on earth would Liam want anyone else? Damn Harry for not being at home right now – Louis really needed somewhere to go. How he hated pining. It didn’t suit him at all, he liked himself best when he was full of life.

With a deep breath he walked into the lounge. Zayn was sitting on the armchair which left the space on the sofa next to Liam free. Really, the only way he was going to make it through was to have a few beers to relax. Yes, that was the best idea Louis had all day.

“Pass the beer please Liam!” Louis turned to his flatmate and immediately noticed Liam’s eyes were slightly glassy. Liam giggled as he handed a beer to Louis. “Liam! You’re tipsy!” Louis couldn’t hide his delight, “I thought you said you didn’t drink?”

“He normally doesn’t” Zayn piped up, “which means he’ll be out of it after about 2 cans.”

“Oh well, we all need to wind down somehow, lets watch the match!” Louis turned up the volume on the TV and tried to relax.

*

OK, this drinking idea really wasn’t panning out too well. Firstly, Liam was adorable – cuddly and giggly and very, very handsy. Secondly, Louis was feeling so relaxed that he was letting it happen. Letting Liam snuggle up to him and rest his head on Louis’ shoulder. It was nice. It was fantastic actually, it was just a pity it was all because of the alcohol.

Zayn, who had been looking more and more amused at the situation as the evening drew on, suddenly stood. “Right, I’d better be off. Don’t get up, but you will probably need to help this one to bed. Night Lou, nice to meet you.” and with that Zayn was off. Leaving Louis very cosy but also increasingly uncomfortable. Feeling Liam’s warm breath on his neck was getting Louis hot and bothered. He really needed to go to bed.

“Come on big guy, let’s get you to bed” Louis made to stand up, hoping Liam would follow. He looked down and saw Liam was almost asleep, or was that passed out?! “Liam, come on man, you need to help me a bit here” Louis tried to use his shoulder to push Liam up with him.

“Hmmm Zayn, why is everything tilty?” Liam murmured and then giggled. Louis smiled to himself, how was it possible for anyone to be such a cute drunk?

“Li, its Louis – I’m taking you to bed, OK?”

“Zayn? I wish Louis would take me to bed. But he doesn’t like me like that. Wish he did. Lovely Louis.” Liam’s eyes were closed and his head lolled on Louis’ shoulder. Louis however had frozen. WHAT? What had Liam just said? Louis got the two of them moving and headed to Liam’s room. He rolled him onto his bed. Liam opened one eye “Louis. You’re here. I really want you, want to be yours.”

“Oh Liam, you are really drunk.” Louis had to try and stay calm. This was just the booze talking, nothing else. Nothing. “Night Liam.”

*

LIAM POV

The light. The light had to stop. Liam cracked open one eye and saw that the curtains were open. Why did his head hurt so much? Then he felt his heart sink. Oh no. He’d got drunk. How did he get to bed? He reached for his phone and saw a text from Zayn. Zayn – he must have helped him to bed, right?

From Zayn: Mate I bet you have a monster headache, ha, ha. Hope Louis took care of you!!! :)

 

So, maybe not. Louis … Liam had definitely said something to him when he went to bed last night – but what? Liam could hear Louis moving around in the kitchen. Then there was a tentative knock on the door. OK, here goes …

“Li, are you awake?” Louis called softly. “I’m coming in OK?” the door was gently pushed open and there stood Louis, still in the t-shirt and sweatpants he slept in. He crossed over to Liam’s bed and handed him a glass of juice and some painkillers. “Thought you might need these?”

“My head … thanks Lou. I-I drank too much.” Liam gulped down the pills with the juice.

“Yes, you did,” Louis chuckled.

“I think, I-I think I embarrassed myself, didn’t I?” Liam looked up at Louis, expecting to see pity written all over his face. Instead his blue eyes looked the fondest he’d ever seen them.

“Liam, right now you need to get into work and get rid of your headache” Louis swallowed and took a deep breath, “but after work, how about I get some food and we can talk.” He looked nervously at Liam.

One whole day, thought Liam, I have to wait one whole day to be rejected. He sighed dejectedly and nodded. “Thanks Lou, sounds good.”

*

Work was awful. The gym was so hot and airless, Liam felt queasy all morning. By afternoon he thought he could maybe, possibly eat. He sat outside with Harry and picked his way through most of his wrap. Harry was regarding him quietly, which was a little disconcerting.

“So Liam …” Harry fixed him with his big green eyes. “You and Louis?”

Liam spluttered and choked on his food. “What are you talking about?”

“Louis rang me last night, Li. He was a bit drunk but he told me you had told him you wanted him. True?”

Liam groaned and hid his face in his hands. This was so, so bad. “Harry – I really, really like him. I know it’s stupid but, but … oh no, he’s going to move out isn’t he. I’m such an idiot.”

“Liam, stop and look at me.” Harry’s voice was so firm that Liam couldn’t help but look up, surprised. “Why is it stupid to like Louis?” Harry asked softly.

“What! You’ve seen Louis, he’s, he’s … well I always think of him as being like the sun really.” Liam shrugged and sighed.

Harry pulled out his phone. “Look Liam.” He held up his text messages for Liam to see.

From Louis: Haz ……… Liam is looking so good today, this is torture. I blame you for everything.

From Louis: He’s making me my favourite dinner H – how am I supposed to not kiss him? Help.

“There’s plenty more like this Li.” Harry smiled. “He’s as gone for you as you are for him. He told me he’s cooking – yes cooking – something for you later. Don’t muck this up – he’s not as tough as he seems to be. He thinks he’s going to get rejected, even after what you said to him last night.”

 

Liam looked at his watch, 4.30. Louis would definitely be home. “I-I-I’m going to go home now, if that’s ok?” 

“Go, go get him!” Harry whooped. Liam hugged him and ran, ran as fast as he could to the bus stop.

*

LOUIS POV

Louis surveyed the scene before him. OK – so he had lots of ingredients. And a recipe. But – no cookery skills whatsoever. This was not going to end well. He really wanted to do something nice for Liam, so that maybe, just maybe he might think Louis was worth taking a chance on. 

Before he had time to get any more worked up, Louis heard the door open. What? Liam wasn’t meant to be back for hours.

“Louis?” Liam sounded out of breath. He burst into the kitchen, looking as if he’d been running. His chest was heaving and he had sweat beading on his forehead.

“Liam? What ... why … you’re here.” Louis cursed himself internally for not even being able to string a sentence together.

Liam just shook his head. He looked, well he looked determined. He strode over to Louis, then stopped right in front of him.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” was all he said. Then he reached out and placed both hands on Louis’ cheeks, so, so gently. Louis couldn’t breathe. He really, really thought he was going to pass out. Liam leaned forward and pressed his lips to Louis’. Then he pulled back, just slightly.

“OK?” his beautiful brown eyes searched Louis’ clear blue ones. Louis could only nod. That seemed to do the trick though, because Liam moved forward again, this time kissing Louis more urgently. His tongue teased its way into Louis’ mouth and all Louis could do was moan softly and let himself be kissed. He’d gone utterly pliant in Liam’s embrace and he felt like he would float away if Liam let him go. Finally, the need for air got too much and they both pulled back. Liam kept his hands on Louis’ cheeks, and Louis realised his arms had crept around Liam’s waist and he was fisting Liam’s t-shirt tightly. He didn’t let go.

“Louis,” Liam breathed, “I’m crazy about you. You are literally everything I could ever want. Please, please say you feel at least something for me?”

Louis swallowed. He found his voice, “Liam. I feel everything for you.” he wasn’t sure that really made sense, but suddenly Liam was kissing him again, backing him up into the kitchen counter and Louis decided that Liam must have understood him. Like he always did.

*

LIAM POV

Later, much, much later, the two sat together on the sofa eating coco pops. “Sorry about not cooking the dinner” Louis smiled up at Liam as he sat snuggled to his side. 

“Hey, its fine. Coco pops is perfect anyway.” Liam kissed the tip of Louis’ nose. “Anything with you is perfect.”

“You sap”, Louis tickled Liam’s side where he had recently discovered he was very, very ticklish.

“Better get used to it” Liam smiled - he just couldn’t stop smiling. Louis liked him. Louis really, really liked him. Nothing could be better. Responsible, tidy, sensible Liam had managed to catch the actual sun.

Louis looked up at Liam through his eyelashes and Liam felt his stomach churn with butterflies.

“I could definitely get used to it.” Louis grinned and kissed him.

Everything had worked out, perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any kudos/comments gratefully received!


End file.
